


Rafa's Ears

by kaboomz



Series: The Dynamic Relationship of Fedal [2]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, Locker Room, M/M, Rafa has ears kink, Roger knew Rafa has ears kink, again they don't fuck, but hey at least there's a hand job, ears kink, not too short, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaboomz/pseuds/kaboomz
Summary: Rafa got ears kink. That's it. That's the whole summary.





	Rafa's Ears

"Raf, are you okay?"

Rafa's pale face grew to its normal shade again when Roger asked him that question. He maybe just feeling things. But he could've sworn that his nerve tickled differently when Roger stroked his ear.

The thing was, Rafa was a ticklish person. His team or family used to tickled him in order to cheer him up or to just having fun with him. Somebody could just poke his ribs and he'd go crazy ticklish about it.

Roger somehow knew this fact and he wanted to test it. Without Rafa's consent, he suddenly stroked Rafa's left earlobe. But the result was unpredictable. Rafa yelled and jerked almost violently as if he's got a bee sting. Roger immediately asked if he's okay and he wanted to apologise.

"Sorry I did that. I didn't think you'd jump like that," Roger said softly.

Rafa gave a solid minute of silence as he stared at Roger, trying to figured out what had happened earlier.

"Uh... Is okay, no? I'm fine," he finally said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

Rafa then felt hot on his lower parts. It grew so hot that his legs trembled. His knees felt like jelly.

"I think I need to go."

And Rafa left.

He went to the locker room and sat down on the bench. Despite his jelly knees, he managed to run as fast as he could. He rested his burning face on his palm as he tried to controlled his breath. Did he just get hot when Roger stroked his ear?

Rafa never knew this fact until now. He thought it was just him being ticklish. But when he felt the hotness on his groin he knew the stroke didn't tickle him. It turned him on.

The feeling was incredible. It was like he's a lamp with an electric switch and Roger switched him on with the stroke. The electrical wave he felt the moment it happened was ineffable. He'd do anything to experienced it again. 

So when Roger pinned him against the cold wall, he felt like he's about to burst in excitement.

That's the thing about Roger; he's very much aware at his surrounding. When he did the unexpected stroke, he soon realized that he made Rafa hot. It made him smirked mentally.

He then silently chased Rafa and found him inside the locker room. He's almost as red as a tomato with all the running and the sexual frustration. And Roger couldn't be more happier for it.

He didn't do anything when Rafa noticed his presence beside pinning him against the wall and observed the needy Spaniard.

"You want me, don't you?" he asked huskily.

Rafa let out a low whimpered because Roger pinned him rather forcefully. 

"No."

"Don't. Lie," he growled.

Rafa pushed Roger back in order to escape. He was so afraid of Roger's sudden domination. And he really didn't want to be with Roger in that state. He could've been destroying their friendship 

But all of those muscular body lost to Roger's power. He grabbed both of Rafa's wrists and pinned it above his head with just one hand. Rafa couldn't do much now. He's trapped.

"Let me help you," he whispered on Rafa's ears. Rafa shivered in desperation.

"N-no."

Roger slipped one of his knees between Rafa's legs. He could feel how hard Rafa felt like. He smiled at that. He's proud that he could make Rafa like this. A little hot mess just for himself.

"Stop struggling, or I will leave you here alone with your hard-on," Roger warned sternly.

Rafa sobbed a little before nodding, obeying the Swiss. It's too late to back out now. He needed Roger to take care of him.

"Can I lick you ear?"

With just one question, Rafa felt his cock twitched inside his shorts. He believed that it was wet as well. He couldn't really differentiate because his body was also drenched in cold sweat. It was all wet all over him.

Roger's hot breath and warmth made it even worse. Without waiting for Rafa's approval, he tilted Rafa's head to the left with his other hand and licked a long stripe of Rafa's earlobe.

Roger tasted heaven.

Rafa moaned loudly when Roger so very slowly brushing his earlobe with his tongue. With a wet sound, he then nibbled it lightly. It hitched Rafa's breath.

"Oh- Please-"

"Rub your hips against mine."

And Rafa obeyed Roger for the second time that day.

The feeling was too overwhelming for Rafa's standard. He's practically chest to chest with the Swiss while Roger devouring his ear. Roger seemingly knew how to bent and play with his tongue. He hit every orgasmic spot Rafa seemed to have.

Rafa didn't know anything about rubbing his hips, so he did it experimentally.

"That won't do, love. Here let me help you."

Roger's free hand entered through Rafa's waistband and touched Rafa's cock. Rafa thanked God because he didn't come right away because of the contact.

In a moment it went too much for him. Roger kept nibbling his earlobe while his hand was pumping Rafa. He couldn't do anything beside whimpering, moaning, and sobbing. His elbow started to feel numb because Roger managed to pin his arm as far as he could from Rafa's head. But the numbness just made him even harder.

This certain kind of domination completely took the best of Rafa. He came all over his shorts and Roger's hand with a blissful scream. Roger didn't stop pumping him until Rafa was officially dried out.

Roger pulled his hand out and stared at Rafa's seed. He then licked it until his fingers were clean. And Rafa swore he's almost ready for round two if he didn't get control of himself. Roger fucking Federer just licked his seed of off his fingers.

"D-don't do that," Rafa said as he looked away. He couldn't really stand the embarrassment he felt.

"You taste delicious," Roger smirked.

Rafa's eyes met Roger's and he fluttered with a shy happiness. He took Roger's words as an compliment.

Roger let go of Rafa's arms and it landed directly above his shoulders. Rafa realized that the numbness was that great. His arms needed time to recover. 

Roger smiled sweetly as he closed the gap between them. Now it looked like Rafa was hugging him.

"I didn't know you got an ear kink," he said as he rested his head on Rafa's shoulder.

"Me too," Rafa answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh you guys really encourage me to do this. Thanks for the support. Any advise what should I do next? I wanted to do a Laver Cup one, but don't know how.


End file.
